Tis a tale of heroes
by CresentLily
Summary: Well, Apollo had 'blessed' me, which means I can't write normal stories without rhyming, so I did little poems regarding the adventures of the heroes. This is my first 'story' uploaded, not regularly updated as it depends on reviews. A.N I don't know who to do next, help!
1. Tale of Percy Jackson

**I really wanted to write a story but somehow I always start rhyming the words, for no apparent reason (I blame Apollo), after a while of writing, so I thought 'Hey, lets write a poem story thingy'.**

**Blame Apollo's curse if you think my poems are bad...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone that is going to appear in this poem story thingy. Let's begin!**

**A.N 1: 'Tis' is basically 'It is'.  
A.N 2: There will be grammatical errors but most are on purpose.  
A.N 3: Those in italics...are to help me in writing this  
A.N 4: Each poems are there own and would not rhyme with the one before  
-Took me quite an effort not to rhyme...-**

* * *

Tis a tale of Percy Jackson

_He was the one to prevent a war_

Charged with theft at age of twelve  
He went to face the God of Wealth  
To fixed the mistakes that were made  
Fought with Ares, won with his blade

_He was the one who braved the seas_

By a traitor, Thalia's pine had been tampered  
By a cyclops, Grover had been captured  
Chiron was banished, and Tantalus arrived  
A quest was given, and the pine had survived

_He was the one who bared the curse_

Percy came to rescue the girls.  
Annabeth and Artemis, tricked to bare Atlas's curse  
He took the curse so Artemis can fight  
All this ended when Luke took a flight

_He was the one who escaped the labyrinth_

Found a route during Capture the Flag  
Found Nico, who avoided him like plague  
Escaped the labyrinth by flying through the sky  
All these ended when Daedalus had to die

_He was the one who saved them all_

On the day when 16 strike  
Was the day, they marched to fight  
He lead his friends into the war  
For one last fight, once and for all.

Tis a tale of Percy Jackson  
The boy of the prophecy  
Hero of Olympus

* * *

**Leave, in the review, who should I do next and how I can improve.  
It might take a while until the next chapter comes**

**Thanks for reading~!  
Lily**


	2. Tale of Annabeth Chase

**Thanks to Shootin'Love76 and Pegasus-girl-632 for being the first and second reviewers, both drove me to write more. Both wanted Annabeth, so she shall be next.**

* * *

Tis a tale of Annabeth Chase

_She was the one who volunteered_

Fought with her father, she knew her place  
Reached camp at 7, quite a rare case  
With Percy Jackson, she went on a quest  
To use what she learned and take survival's test

_Sh__e was the one who braved the seas_

With Chiron banished, camp is in trouble  
Get Percy to camp and a quest, on the double  
Monsters attack with the border failing  
A race against time, to heal Thalia's ailing

_She was the one who bared the curse_

Nico and Bianca, they must save  
Before they become the Titan's slave  
By Dr. Thorn, she was captured  
For Luke, she would and must bare the Titan's curse

_She was the one who escaped the labyrinth_

Capture the Flag, she found a route  
Thought of invasion, led by Luke  
Finally kissed Percy, before the eruption  
Went to fight, and find Luke's corruption

_She was the one who saved his soul_

The final battle has began to bloom  
Percy dipped, she saved him from doom  
Trust is tested, secrets were trade  
All shall end, slash by a blade

Tis a tale of Annabeth Chase  
Olympus Architect  
Heroine of Olympus

* * *

**There we go.  
**

**Same rules apply, leave in the review who I should do next**


	3. Tale of Nico di Angelo

**It's Nico's turn now. My poems are getting shorter and shorter...**

* * *

Tis a tale of Nico di Angelo

_He was the one who was born far beyond this age_

He lived in Lotus Casino, for more than a decade  
Would always build up an emotionless facade  
Lost his sister through the rain-less land  
Parentage revealed, that crack shall stand

_He was the one who helped in the Labyrinth_

Tricked by Minos, who promised his sister revival  
Found Daedalus, and his tricks of survival  
Battle in the camp, powers are shown  
Enemies had fled, sins are atoned

_He was the one who lessened their burden_

Promised with his mother's news  
A traitor, a traitor! by Percy, accused  
Convinced Hades to help in the final fight  
Showed the world, the child of Hades, in a whole new light

Tis a tale of Nico di Angelo  
A broken child of age at 10  
Hero of Olympus, that no one understands 

* * *

**This one was somewhat hard to do.  
Soooo...who should I do next? Leave it in the review.**


End file.
